Meeting Lucy
by webdlfan
Summary: A short little story. Someone has yet to meet her ... Danny's own brother. This is that story. Somewhere before Pay Up. Probably right after Greater Good. Only "spoiler" is that there is the baby. :


_Just something that popped into my head. A little short, but some moments are. I hope you enjoy! Would love some reviews. Once again, I own nothing, especially none of the characters or the apartment in which this takes place. Though it is a nice apartment._

* * *

Meeting Lucy

Danny paced the living room, a constant eye on the clock. He knew his brother, knew the time it would take him to make it from the subway. On any other occasion, he might show up a week or two from any point in time. This time, he had called. He was within five minutes of the apartment. He would be there soon. In less than that.

Danny grinned as he turned to find Lindsay, dust cloth in hand, with an eyebrow lifted. She simply rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her cleaning pail. The look could have been aimed at either him or his brother.

_Brothers_.

It was a relationship of male ritual she knew.

Still, it was a little new to him. Or, at least, a renewal for him. In the last two years, his bond with Louie had strengthened after years of abhorrence and neglect. Louie was better. Up to fewer of his old schemes—still not trustworthy as a babysitter, but someone Danny could at least count on to hold his back.

Which was why Louie was en-route to Danny's place today.

_Everything's going to be okay_, Louie had promised, before he hung up prematurely.

The faint din of the elevator had Danny take a step toward the door. He unlocked the deadbolt and wrapped his long fingers around the handle.

Then waited.

The loud slap against wood—palm to the door—made Danny chuckle, then open the door just in case Lucy was asleep.

Louie practically fell into the apartment at the door opened. "How is she? Is she alright?"

Danny laughed. "She's fine. They both are."

"We'll get her to the—Lindsay's fine?" Louie frowned, his eyes confused as he racked his brain to come up with some other disaster. "You're okay. You're fine. Is it ma? Is she—"

"Would I call you to my apartment if it was ma?" Danny asked with deeper than normal Statan island drawl. He looked over as Lindsay came in carrying a small bundle wrapped in a soft chenille throw in baby pink—a gift from Stella.

"Would I wait for you to get here to take Lindsay to the hospital?"

"You said—"

"That I needed you to get over here." He shook his head. "You really need to start returning phone calls sooner, man."

As Lindsay stepped to his side, Danny reached for Lucy. He took her in his arms, and for a moment lost himself in her eyes—so innocent and trusting. So beautiful.

"Then…"

"Louie," Danny held out his baby girl to his brother. "I want you to meet my baby girl. Lucy Messer."

His brother wasn't an easy man. He hadn't lived an easy life. There were signs of age in the wrinkles around his eyes. He'd learned long ago to hold it in. He didn't cry. At most, he leaned back and watched in silence.

But as he reached for his niece, something broke through. His lips trembled as he pushed back the blanket and Lucy looked up at him. When he instinctively reached out a finger to tenderly touch her cheek, Lucy immediately reached up and grasped it with her tiny fingers.

Then she let out a delightful squeal.

Louie laughed.

As Lindsay leaned against his side, recording it on their camera, Danny slid an arm around her waist. He watched his brother, watched his daughter, and couldn't speak. Not over the lump in his throat.

Louie looked up then, noticed Lindsay. "You're wasting a good electronic device on me," he said.

"Funny—I was filming Lucy," she teased and didn't stop.

"It's good to see you're okay. I didn't think you were due until May."

"Louie. It is well into May," Danny pointed out, but Lucy had let out another delighted squeal and tugged on her uncle's finger. Louie's attention—never long to begin with—was lost again.

Danny shook his head and released Lindsay to slide his arm around Louie. "Why don't you come, sit down, and stay awhile."

Louie let himself be led toward the sofa. "So Lucy? It's a good name."

Danny nodded, and let the sound of Louie's roughened New York voice dwell for a little bit in the air. "Yeah," he looked at his brother and remembered a lifetime of childhood memories. "It is."


End file.
